


Let It Go

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [30]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ringo and Paul experiment with something new, but Ringo has a bit of trouble letting go.
Relationships: Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr
Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914673
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Can I request some Mcstarr omorashi, with Ringo being the one who needs to go? Maybe he has problems with letting go, and Paul helps him." 
> 
> I reeeeeally hope you meant the nsfw type of omorashi and not the sweet and fluffy hurt/comfort type, anon, because I made this real dirty XD 
> 
> (I couldn't resist with the title. I'm not sorry.)

“Everything alright, darling?” Paul asked with a smirk, knowing _full_ well what the problem was.

Ringo groaned and squirmed on his feet again, pressing his crossed legs even tighter together. “Paul—Paul, please. I can’t—ah—make it much longer.” The water pressed against the walls of his bladder, threatening to spill out. And he _loved_ it. He was thrilled when he found out that Paul was just as into the idea as he was, and here they were, living out his wildest fantasy.

Another wave of desperation washed over Ringo, and he doubled over and grabbed himself. He had played around with holding on his own, but doing it in front of another person made it so much more intense. Paul was pushing him further than he’d ever pushed himself. “ _Please_.”

Paul grabbed his chin and forced him to make eye contact. “Please what?”

“Please let me pee.”

“Hm.” Paul let go and paced around the room at a cruelly slow pace. “Do you think you’ve held for long enough?”

“Yesyesyes oh my god, I’m gonna—” Ringo gasped as a warm spurt of pee shot out of him, dampening the front of his pants. He regained control quickly, but a few stray drops slid down his leg, tickling him with shame all the way to the floor.

Paul let out a deep, guttural moan and palmed himself through his clothes. “God, Rich, you’re so full. You’re practically bursting.”

 _You think I don’t know that?_ Ringo’s thoughts screamed, but he was too focused on not slipping up again to speak. He wasn’t going to make it much longer. In one final plea, he met Paul’s gaze.

It only took a second. Paul’s stare grew hungry as he said one word: “Go.”

Ringo cried out as he uncrossed his legs and relaxed his aching muscles…

But nothing came out.

“Let go, Rich. Let me see you soak yourself.”

He tried again, with no luck. “Paul…Paul, I can’t.”

“…What?”

“I can’t fucking piss, that’s what.” It made no sense. Every part of Ringo cried out for release, but no matter how hard he pushed, he couldn’t manage more than a trickle that lasted for a half a second.

Paul’s eyes widened. “M-maybe it’s just stage fright, love.”

“Well, whatever it is, it better quit soon. It fucking _hurts_ , Paul,” Ringo whimpered, bouncing from side to side. “I have to go so bad.”

“Hey,” Paul said gently, rubbing Ringo’s shoulders. “We’ll get it out of you, I promise.” He walked behind Ringo and hugged him before lifting his shirt. “You just need to relax,” he whispered in his ear, gliding his fingertips over Ringo’s swollen bladder.

Ringo shivered as a larger spurt escaped, the droplets burning his skin with pleasure as they rolled down his thighs.

“That’s it,” Paul said, grinding his erection against Ringo’s backside. “Let all your tension go. Think of how good it’ll feel to empty out your poor, exhausted bladder. All that piss just spilling out of you into a big puddle all over the floor.”

Another stream flowed out, lasting several seconds this time. Ringo could feel his body starting to relax as he leaked a bit more. Some of his pee was surely getting on Paul, but he didn’t flinch away.

“Come on, baby.” Paul’s hands suddenly switched to a full-on tickle, and the surprise was what finally did it.

Ringo gasped as the flood poured out of him so loudly that it hissed. The liquid soaked completely through his pants and poured onto the floor, pleasantly wet beneath his bare feet. It was a good thing Paul had his arms around him, since Ringo’s legs began to shake from the exertion of holding and now emptying his bladder.

Almost a minute later, Ringo pushed the last bit of pee from his body and sighed in relief. When he spun around to kiss Paul, he noticed a wet spot on Paul’s pants, although Paul’s was much stickier and whiter. “Well, that turned out to be a smashing success in the end, didn’t it?” Ringo said as he grinned with much more confidence than most people in his soggy situation would have.

Paul just chuckled and crashed their lips together. They _definitely_ needed to do this again.


End file.
